eocfandomcom-20200215-history
Your first battle
You are here because you are ready to start your first battle. Let's go! From the Main Menu, press Battle at the bottom left. The map you now see shows all locations you can interact with. Kingdoms are represented by the castle icons. Battle locations (also known as Hunting Grounds) are displayed as crossed swords. To start your first battle, select the crossed swords icon at the bottom left, named "Shaddar Cape". Notice it is Level 1, making it perfect for your new heroes. Read the bio if you wish to, it is optional. Touch the screen when you are ready to proceed. This is the "Ready for battle" screen. In the future, when you have more heroes to create new decks, you could select which Deck of heroes you want to engage in battle by pressing "2nd Deck" or "3rd Deck" For now, your 1st Deck is what you will be using. You should simply be able to hit "Start Battle". You will be taken to a battlefield at this point. You will see the enemies at the top, and your heroes at the bottom. The battle will start and continue until it's over without any input from you. (You can toggle the speed of the battle between normal speed, 2x, and 4x speed by tapping the screen) Once your heroes win, you will be taken to a victory screen. This will show the % of experience each of your hero is currently at, towards the next level. Their current levels are indicated by the "1" at the top right of their icons. The green bar just below your hero icons represents your progress in the current hunting ground. Below this, any gold or items you have received as a loot reward for the battle will be displayed. When you are finished, tap "Continue". You are now back at the "Ready for battle" screen. Tap "Start Battle" again and you will immediately start the next battle in this Hunting Ground. By the end of this second battle, you may notice that one or more of your heroes has leveled up! They would now be level 2. You're almost finished with this Hunting Grounds (the green progress bar should be getting close to 100%), so go ahead and run the next battle. After completing that battle, you will face the boss at the next round! Don't worry, this boss will be easy, and your heroes should be able to dispatch her easily :). You should receive a new hero card as a reward. We'll explain that in one of the next sections. Congratulations! You've just completed your first "introductory" hunting grounds! You could immediately progress to the next hunting grounds if you like (level 2 Forest of Lumberjack) , but there are a few more things you may want to learn about the game before you get too far into it. These include: Accepting quests, Decks, Battle Tips, Inventory Management. In the meantime, remember to equip new items that you've collected for your heroes. You can do this by going back to the Main Menu and tapping on your heroes at the bottom of the screen, then tapping Detail Info and then tapping the Equipment slots to see what's available to equip. Good luck!